Dilemma
by kkkloveu
Summary: sometimes in life you think of your fear as your weakness, but a fear is never a weakness until you want it to be your weakness.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hello again.

Well I am not exactly back as I am not writing anything. It's something I wrote long long before joining FF and posting it now. I hope you like it, I am posting just a part to know whether you all want to read further or not, rest part will be posted depending on your reviews.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

><p><span>Dilemma<span>

* * *

><p>Daya stared at him silently from the door. His quite, tired stature is what made daya concerned for him. Though he was confused that what happening of the past few days has tired his buddy so much.<p>

Daya entered inside the room sighing and placing the coffee mugs on the side table he lightly tapped on abhijeet's shoulder to bring him back from his thoughts.

Abhijeet(smiling while sitting again)- arre daya tum kab aaye?

Daya(while handling him his coffee mug)- bas abhi aaya tha… (after some time as he saw abhijeet sip his coffee) kaise ho abh…

Abhijeet(looking at him)- main bilkul fit hun yaar, woh toh bas itna kaam tha pichle kuch dino mein, issiliye thodi thakaan ho gayi thi…

Daya(while sipping through his coffee)- kal jaana haina tumne delhi…

Abhijeet(silently)- haan...(after few seconds) kal…

Daya(stressing)- Abhijeet…

Abhijeet(silently)- hmmm…

Daya(sighing)- baat kya hai boss? Tum kya khush nahi ho?

Abhijeet(smiling fakely)- koi bhi baat nahi hai daya… tum jyada hi soch rahe ho (refreshing tone) waise aaj coffee badi achi bani thi..

Daya looked at him silently for few seconds and then replied in deep tone…

"tum mujhse abh bhi jhooth nahi bol sakte ho abhijeet…"

Abhijeet(irritated)- abh yeh jhooth kahan se aagya hai beechmein?

Daya while getting up and taking the mugs with him replied…

"jabse tumne phirse apne aapko humse chupana shuru kar diya hai abhijeet"

Abhijeet looked at his direction for few minutes but said nothing. Daya coming again gave him a light medicine as abhijeet be in fever from 2 days but today his fever a bit lower down but as a precaution daya gave him a light dose and after wishing him good night moving out…

Abhijeet(calling daya)- daya…

Daya turned while abhijeet in low tone… "tum mujhe galat samajh rahe ho daya, aisa kuch bhi nahi..

Daya(smiling)- so jaao abhijeet, kal tumne jaldi nikalna hai meeting ke liye… good night.

Abhijeet(silently after looking at him for few minutes)- good night daya.

Next day abhijeet left for delhi for a meeting that he'll be attending on acp sir's behalf for the first time.

Daya worried for him as his tension, and whatever the stress he dealing with was the reason behind his fever. Abhijeet still not opening up completely either acp sir tried too as this situation is there since last 4 days. From the day acp sir be back after 3 months and opening up a new phase in their lives, especially in abhijeet's.

FLASHBACK

Team be extremely tired as from last 3 months they handling cases which belonged to the aristocracy because of which they facing so many problems as these "big" people were hard to deal with, especially in acp sir's absence. Abhijeet dealing all as acting ACP of CID Mumbai though he facing so many problems as first time handling such cases without even acp sir's guidance as acp sir also not available on calls. But the team with their co-ordination handled all too well and were able to solve all the cases, always before the silly time limits.

Abhijeet be extremely tired as acting as Acp sir and as well as so he was never off duty, though daya too always be with him with team also taking only a few hours of rest.

After long there was no case in their hands so officers completely relaxed and took a sound sleep. Since there was no case in hand so Daya on abhijeet's behalf asked all to report late in bureau next bureau as he knew that only then abhijeet would be taking a few hours rest, who was still busy on phone.

Abhijeet and daya were the first ones to arrive as they had some file work to complete. Both sat down with their files around the table and completing their work while enjoying it too. After sometime everyone started to come one by one and again got busy in the remaining file work.

After a few hours only all their work be complete so now all just stood together while chatting.

Freddy(to abhijeet)- sir sachmein aapne bahot ache se sambhal liya sabh, warna toh woh log itne irritating the ki bas..

Sachin(agreeing)- haan sir freddy sir sahi keh rahen hain, agar aapne wahan aake sabh na sambhala hota na toh pata nahi kya hota…

Daya(in naughty tone)- aakhir boss kisska hai…

Abhijeet shook his head with "hey bhagvaan" while all start laughing.

Purvi(in serious tone)- sir waise acp sir kab tak aayenge? 3 mahine hogaye hain sir..

Abhijeet(tensed)- pata nahi purvi, sir apna phone hi nahi utha rahen hain..balki kaho phone hi band hai..maine dcp sir se bhi pucha tha magar (irritated) unhe toh tum jaanti hi ho…

Daya(also in tension)- dekhte hain ek do din aur, warna phir humne hi Delhi jaake dekhna hoga…Dcp sir toh kuch batane se rahe aur DIG sir se wohi baat hogi..

A voice from behind- Kaheen jaane ki jaroorat nahi hai daya…

All turned back recognizing the voice too well. They all stood up in respect as they always did, wishing morning to their dear head.

Acp sir entered in smiling. Team moved forward towards him with…

"sir aap kabh aaye?"

Acp sir(with a smile)- main kal hi aaya tha abhijeet, evening mein, yahan aaya toh dekha tum log the nahi, phir socha tum log sabh bahot thake hua hoge toh bataya nahi.."

Daya(smiling)- jee sir woh itne dino se kaafi kaam tha toh bas kal thoda rest mila toh chale gaye the hum…

Abhijeet(smiling)- magar sir aapne hume ek baar batana toh tha… (tensed) aur sir 3 mahine mein aapne ek baar bhi phone tak nahi kiya, sabh theek toh tha na sir?

Acp sir smile on his concern and reply in soft tone… "arre abhijeet bas kaam mein itna phans gaya ki time hi nahi mila bilkul bhi.. (looking at all) waise yeh sabh choro yeh batao kaise ho tum sabh"

All nodded in smile.

Acp sir(to abhijeet)- waise maine suna hai kissi ne bahot ache se lead kiya team ko…

Sachin(in smile)- bilkul sahi suna hai sir aapne…

Daya(naughtily)- jee sir, maine toh koi kasar hi nahi chodhi..

All looked at him and started laughing while acp sir and abhijeet shaking their heads.

Acp(proudly)- waise sach mujhe tum sabh par bahot naaz hai, tum logon ne cases bahot ache se handle kiye hain, DIG kaafi khush the..

All smile while freddy said…

"sir agar abhijeet sir na lead karte aur sahi waqt par bahot ache decisions na lete na toh sachmein hum kuch nahi kar pate"

Abhijeet down his head in shyness. Daya in teasing while acp sir just look at two of them and smile.

Acp sir(teasing more)- bhai abh tum logon ke abhijeet sir hain hi itne khaas…

Abhijeet(in shyness)- kya sir aap bhi.. aisa kuch nahi hai sir, hum sabh ne mil kar kiya hai joh kiya hai, agar team ka support na hota toh shayad main kuch bhi na kar pata…

Acp sir smiles and now initiate in calm tone as.

Acp sir(calm tone)- waise mujhe tum logon ko kuch aur bhi batana hai…

From back a voice initiated.. "arre bhai pradyuman yeh news toh hum hi sunayein ge"

They turned and saw DIG and DCP sir at the door so all stood straight and saluted them formally with a morning wish. Acp sir smiled looking at them warmly. Dcp as always seemed irritated but the smile on DIG sir's face told them that there was a good news indeed.

Dcp(teasing)- waise tum logon ko yeh baat jaankar bahot badha shock toh lagega hi…(sadly) lekin abh kuch nahi ho sakta…faisla galat toh galat hi sahi…

DIG(sternly)- Dcp shamsher aap shayad bhul rahen hain hum kahan aur kyun khade hain…(smiling while looking at acp proudly) hum yahan ek aise shaks ko ek aisa audha (post, authority) dene aaye hain jo shayad unhe bahot pehle hi mill jana chahiye tha...magar humne kaafi der kardi, lekin abh aur nahi.. (smiling while looking at team) Acp pradyuman abh Acp nahi rahenge…

Team in shock state look at each other with confused glances. Abhijeet and daya thinking in some other aspect as they thought that they failed acp sir in handling the cases and hence he was being demoted or either they took his job? Looking at their tense faces DIG continue in smile…

"kyunki abh aapke ACP sir DCP PRADYUMAN kehlayenge"

Acp sir seeing so many pairs of eyes turned towards him in shock, all their eyes had so many happiness, smiles, joy, love and most importantly the PRIDE. The wet eyes of his officers told him of the happiness which may be, not even he was able to experience when he heard the news first time, but now able to gather it when be with his team. Acp sir silently down his head in shy smile feeling the glittering of those eyes, his eyes turned teary too. Abhijeet and daya looked at each other with smiles. Acp sir not able to understand how these relations becomes so important for all of them that they experience the happiness more than the person it was concerned with.

Abhijeet was the first to come forward, he moved towards acp sir and strongly held his hand out with..

Abhijeet(smiling)- congratulations sir…

Acp sir grabbed that hand which always gave him strength...

Next daya came forward as he held his hand out for another hand shake as… "you deserved this sir.."

Abhijeet said glancing back at dcp- well before..very well before… as acp sir shook that hand which always gave him so much sooth in his heart.

The gentle heart of the team however was in tears so said…

Freddy(in tears)- sir main abhi meethai leke aata hun…

DIG(with big smile)- arre freddy ruko…(looking at abhijeet) abhi ek khush khabri aur baaki hai…

Abhijeet feeling the gaze felt uncomfortable, may be he knew what came next….his fear.

Acp sir(proudly)- sir yeh khush khabri main sunana chahunga…

DIG nodded with. "kyun nahi pradyuman, mujhe yakeen hai sabko tumse yeh sunkar jyada khushi hogi.."

Acp sir faced the team with a smile and very smoothly introduced the team to it's new ACP…

Acp pradyuman- I feel myself the proudest father and the proudest Former Acp of Cid Mumbai as I introduce to you all.. (looking at abhijeet with pride and love) ACP Abhijeet…

The loud claps that followed introduced abhijeet to the reality. Daya looked at him proudly with.. "congratulations boss" while acp sir reached to him and whispered while taking him in a hug.. "you deserved this well before my son.."

Abhijeet said nothing, he was completely silent, and acp sir feeling the shivering in his body, separate and look at him with… "Abhijeet?"

All turned tense after hearing his tense voice, daya too looked at abhijeet confused, while abhijeet look up as till now facing down, and greet all with his warm shy smile which brought a smile on every face again as they started cheering again with DIG and DCP sir smiling, while acp sir still looking at abhijeet feeling that shiver.

* * *

><p><span>AN

Do read and review guys.

thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

**Guest- **bache i am very sorry, maine yeh wala chapter pehle hi edit kar diya tha and aapke kehne ke baad i was going to post it the same day magar meri ID mein kuch problem hogayi thi.. and then usske baad maine apni ID sirf Mobile se open ki toh main update nahi de payi. I am dil se sorry dear..sach. Arre bache aap toh bahot badhi badhi batein karte ho yaar, badhe samajhdaar aur intelligent ho aap toh..kya baat hai.. ;) bhai main toh 10 years ki age mein sirf game khelti thi apne lappy pe..hehehe... arre bache aap hopeful ho yeh toh bahot achi baat hai, bas humesha smile karte rehna aur khush rehna. like this.. :D. Waise pata nahi aapko achi lagegi ya nahi but ek story hai jisse main bahot jyada attached hun, woh CID se related toh nahi hai..but bahot achi hai..mujhe aapse share karne ka dil kiya issiliye bata raheen hun, THE LAST LEAF, yeh story ka name hai..aap dekho agar aapko mile toh warna ager aap interested ho toh mujhe batana main next update mein yahan post kardungi... :), chalo now take care and always keep smiling and chattering.. ;) And thank you for giving your precious precious time for my story dear.

**GD-** Dada sachin ka freddy sir ko sir bulana is my perception, woh FW se related nahi hai aur DIG and DCP, yaar yeh koi badhi problem nahi na..maanlo i have used same DCP as CHITROLE and DIG as SHAMSHER the man who came in FACE OFF beginning. Yaar abh aage reveal hoga sabh..dekho you know na meri story mein flashbacks bahot hote hain..hehehe... chalo THank you so much.

**BT**- hello.. ;)

**ritz, krittika, aditya anjaana, bine-t-abid, shrestha, iluvcid, shzk, khushi mehta, blue fairy, rukmani, artanish, BT, anhaal, priya, rai-the nightqueen, poonam, zehra, love abhi, pihu MS, abc and all my dear guests, thank you so so much for all your encouraging reviews.**

* * *

><p>Daya opened his eyes and found himself sitting on the couch while his coffee turned into cold. He glanced at the wall clock and then got up to get ready for bureau.<p>

BUREAU:

Daya entered in and seeing everyone already in place. All wished him morning and he smilingly nodded after seeing the glowing and fresh faces of the whole team. Here freddy after looking at him alone ask…

Freddy(to daya)- sir abhijeet sir nahi aaye aaj? (concerned) sir ki tabiyet toh theek haina sir abh…

Daya(nodding assuringly)- haan freddy who theek hai, ek meeting ke liye gaya hai aaj DELHI (freddy in asking) yaar kaam ke naam per toh woh aur bhi jyada theek ho jata hai, jaante ho na tum toh..

Freddy nodded in smile.

All got busy in work while after some time ACP sir entered. All look at him and wished him morning, ACP sir responded in smile and after looking at daya ask…

Acp(to daya)- daya abhijeet theek haina abh? Waise maine usse subah call bhi kiya tha magar who toh apne baare mein kuch kehne se raha…

Daya(in smile)- jee sir woh theek hai, kal thodha sa mild fever tha lekin aaj subah who bilkul theek tha..

Acp(smiling)- chalo acha hai. (to freddy) Freddy woh kailash case wali file tayaar hote hi mere cabin mein bhej dena…(freddy nodding while an unusual smile appeared on all faces)

Acp sir look at all faces and ask in confusion…

Acp(confused)- arre yeh aise smile kyun kar rahe ho tum log…(looking daya) Daya?

Daya(smiling)- Sir…woh..woh bas aise hi sir…(trying to divert his attention) sir aap jayen na..hum woh file abhi…

Acp(Tease)- yeh dhyaan kiska bhatkana chah rahe ho tum, haan? (daya down his head in embarrassment)..abh batao ge bhi…

All silent. Acp sir look at all and tried something new this time…

"matlab abh main itna dur hogaya hun tum sabh se ki tum log koi baat bhi mujhse share.."

Before he completed his sentence, some muffled laughing already started. He look at freddy, vivek, sachin, rajat and daya and seeing their suppressed smiles.

Acp(tired tone)- koi bataye ga bhi…

Vivek(hesitant)- sir woh..woh…

Acp(tease)- yeh toh tumhare daya sir mujhe bata chuke hain vivek kuch naya bataoge?

Daya and others chuckled. Acp sir in irritation now as feeling something related to him going on…

ACP(to freddy, in angry tone)- Freddy?

Freddy(down head)- jee sir…

Acp- kya chakkar hai haan?

Freddy(hesitant)- kuch..kuch nahi sir…

Ap sir (stressing)- Freddy…(freddy still silent, acp sir in angry tone) freddy tum bata rahe ho ya..

Freddy(in embarrassment)- sir who..aap…aap abhi thode dino mein chale jaayenge issiliye humne..socha…socha ki…

Acp(suspicious)- kya socha?

Freddy(forwarding his hand, in shyness)- ki..sir..woh..woh..hum..hum yeh din record…

All dipped in complete embarrassment while ACP sir in extreme shock after looking at that small recorder in freddy's hand. A wide smile appeared on his lips but he looked at all and asked in tease...

Acp(tease)- koi camera bhi laga diya hota…

Vivek(shy)- sir woh humne socha toh tha magar…bureau mein already cameras haina toh hum unki phootage hi..

He stopped as hearing a loud laughter from ACP sir side. All look at him and feeling so much sooth in their hearts. Basically they all be in sad phase as realized Acp sir will not be there with them after few days, so freddy suggested that they record his last days with them. All of them smiling as knew what beautiful moments they captured in that small recorder, those teasing comments, concerned questions, bossy orders and other things they will always remember about their dear special ACP sir.

Looking at him smile some broad smiles came on other lips too. Acp sir after sometime relaxed so asked in smile…

"kab se chal raha hai yeh?"

Daya(shy smile)- sir bas..(down head) ek do din se…

Acp sir shaking his head in broad smile and say. "tum log bache ho bilkul…arre main Promotion le raha hun, mar thodi na raha hun.."

All(in pain)- sir please..

Acp sir look at all those pained faces as a teary smile came on his lips. He called all of them towards himself and took them in a single hug.

Acp(teary)- tum log bhi na…(after some seconds) chalo chodho mujhe…kaam pe lago abh..fatafat…

All separate when daya ask… "sir abhijeet ka hug.."

Acp sir(slapping his forehead)- hey bhagvaan….

He left after saying that and while entering in his cabin whisper… "aise…(with smile) bache sabhko milein.."

FLASHBACK:

Acp sir be back at his house after seeing so many lovely, joyful smiles; smiling shiny eyes; hearty lovely wishes and the Exceptional pride filled respectful gestures. So many innocent, lovely, strong, serious, naughty and some witty wishes still roaming around him. His buddy's teasing, naughty remarks still making him smile and he shaking his head while taking his watch out and placing it neatly over the table present in his room. He then took his coat off and went to take a long warm shower with a smile on his face.

He be back from shower and after preparing a hot coffee for himself sat with a book in his study's comfortable warm atmosphere. His mind even though reminding him those happy moments too but that shiver still disturbing him so much as he had felt that shiver only once before when daya lay dead over the hospital bed and doctor informing them about him. He closed his eyes as feeling those shivering hands, choked voice, diminished lives and the strong words of his officer.

He jerked back as hearing his phone ringing, placing the coffee on table he got up and moved to pick up the phone…

Acp sir(on phone)- Hello, Acp pradyuman here…

Other side(teasing tone)- abh DCP PRADYUMAN kehne ki aadat daallo boss…

Acp sir in smiling shaking his head and said…

Acp sir(in smile)- Bol..

Salunkhe(teasing more)- abhi se yeh nakhre theek nahi hain DCP (tease) sahab..

Acp sir(sternly)- tujhe kuch kaam hai toh bol warna main rakhun phone…

Salunkhe(pinch again)- bas abh kahan waqt tumhare paas humare liye…

Acp sir kept the phone back though easily hearing the loud laugh of his buddy which smoothly brought a smile on his face too. Salunkhe after hearing the news completely entered in his naughty shell which specially reserved for his dear buddy and a small part of it for abhijeet.

Acp(shaking his head)- bacha hai yeh bhi ek dum…(laughing) bas pradyuman akele mein keh diya usske saamne nahi kehna tum…(touching the already cold coffee) sapna sach na hojaye kaheen usska…

He drank the cold coffee in one go while making face and then picking up his book, switched off all the lights of his study room and then move towards his bedroom for a sound sleep with a smile.

Next Morning: CID bureau.

Acp sir reached in bureau a bit early as had some work. He found abhijeet and daya already in bureau engaged in some work.

Acp sir(in shock)- tum dono itni subah yahan kya kar rahe ho, haan?

Abhijeet and daya both turned with his voice and after looking at him wish him morning with…

Abhijeet and daya- good morning sir..(acp sir nodded)

Daya- sir won bas kuch file work reh gaya tha toh humne socha hum aakr khatam kardein…

Acp(in shock)- itna kitna important file work hai daya? Aur team bhi toh haina, tum log itni subah subah file work karne aaye ho yahan? (suspiciously)

Abhijeet(managed)- jee sir woh…who bas itne dino baad thodha relax hua haina sabh sir..toh humne socha hum hi kaam khatam kardete hain..

Acp sir(shaking his head)- tum log bhi na…(looking at both) halat dekho apni…(both look down at themselves) jaao ghar jaao abhi…(to abhijeet) aankhein dekhi hain tumne abhijeet apni? (abhijeet down his head, daya smiling, acp sir look at his smile and say in tough tone) aur tum bhi (daya look at him) chalo niklo abh…

Duo hesitant.

Daya- sir hum bas abhi 1-2 ghante mein nikalte hain..aap..

Acp sir(sternly)- Abhijeet daya…

Both leaving when acp sir remember something so call abhijeet…

Acp sir(calling)- Abhijeet…

Both turned to look at acp sir…

Acp sir(to daya)- daya tum chalo, abhijeet bas abhi aa raha hai…

Daya left after nodding.

Abhijeet(in question)- kya baat hai sir?

Acp sir(silently while observing him)- Abhijeet tumne 3 din baad delhi jaana hai…

Abhijeet(nodding)- jee sir, lekin sir kis wajah se?

Acp sir(after few seconds while glancing at him)- tum wahan as CID Mumbai ke Acp ki position par jaaoge abhijeet…tumhari fist meeting..

Abhijeet look at acp sir in disbelief. His eyes conveyed so many words in that one single look.

Abhijeet(silently)- sir yeh sabh…(hesitating)..mera matlab sir aise achanak…(down head) sir please abhi aap hi chale jaayen…

Acp sir(looking at him)- nahi abhijeet iss baar main nahi jaa sakta…(keenly) iss baar tumne hi jaana hoga..waise bhi yeh meeting joh cases tum logon ne deal kiye the unhe lekar hai toh waise bhi…

Abhijeet remained silent for a while and then nodded. Acp sir wanted to ask him the reason behind his silence but at that time his phone rang so he just asked abhijeet to leave and himself attended the call.

After attending the call he silently sat over his ACP chair and whispered…

"baat kya hai abhijeet, haan? Tum itna jyada silent kyun ho iss baat ko lekar…na mujhe who khushi dikhti hai tumhare chehere par aur naahi woh utsah mehsoos hota hai joh shayad (dreamy tone) maine jabh kiya tha jabh mujhe DIG ne yeh news di thi…(smiling) tumhare promotion ki news abhijeet…meri pe toh shayad main dukhi hi tha (smiling)..tum sabh se dur jaane ka dukh.

That day in evening abhijeet looking so much tired and exhausted so he sent him home early and when daya visited him later that evening he found him in high fever. Daya called a doctor who recommended that abhijeet needs complete rest and he is stressed regarding something. Daya informed Acp sir about whole when the doctor left and now both be in silence…

Acp sir(silently)- ek toh yeh kuch khud batayega bhi nahi…

Daya(quietly)- sir waise mujhe lagta hai yeh baat..isske ACP…

Acp sir(nodding)- haan daya lag toh mujhe bhi yahi raha hai lekin main abh bhi issiki problem nahi samajh paa raha…(irritated) ek toh yeh bhi bas ek chuppi lagake beth jaata hai..

Daya(trying to relax him)- sir aap kahein toh abhi hatwa dun chuppi…

Acp sir(in smile)- nai aise nahi…dekho karte hain baat isse..tum khyaal rakhna..isska toh tum rakh hi loge magar apna bhi rakh lena thodha saath mein…(daya embarrassed) chalo good night..

Daya(smiling)- good night sir..aap bhi khyaal rakhiyega…

PRESENT.

Acp sir be in his study room and he looking so much restless and angry. His anger increasing with every passing moment as at this moment he just wanted to burst his all anger out on him. He was roaming here and there while murmuring…

"baat toh karni nahi hai isse…phir bas apna khud ka decision le liya..(angry) decision my foot…baat karta ek baar..share karta apni problem lekin nahi yeh toh bahot mahaan hai..(teasing tone) shaan joh kam ho jaati sahab ki mujhse baat karke…main toh dushman hun isska jaise.." At that time the doorbell rang. He in anger moved forward to fetch his most awaited guests.

He opened the door in much anger but when wanted to say something saw Salunkhe in his front so calm down. While Salunkhe sensing his anger and restlessness ask…

Salunkhe(concerned)- kya hua pradyuman? bahot pareshaan lag rahe ho…(acp sir said nothing but moved in silently, Salunkhe confusingly entered inside and after closing the door ask again)

Salunkhe- kya hua hai, haan?

Acp sir look at him and then turning back said… "betho tum..main abhi chai..

Salunkhe(interrupting him silently)- nahi ruko…tum betho main banake lata hun..

Acp sir in protest but Salunkhe simply said… "betho.."

Acp sir quietly sat as he remembered those words again…

"pradyuman dekho usse apne aap par hi confidence nahi phir hum kaise..(after few seconds silence) hum apna decision reconsider karenge pradyuman..tum"

He closed his eyes in anger. The other words after these were enough to make him extremely angry and he tried to be calm at this moment as knew DUO not be there for another 30 minutes as they went to PUNE this morning after abhijeet's return for some important work.

He remembered something which he never shared with abhijeet or with anyone…and had no intention to do so in near future too.

A/N

Do read and review. The bet remains same, you review i post. And guys abh issme bhi time lagega, i have and unedited version which have lots of words missing with too many gramatical mistakes and some other diallogue problem too as i have found after reading the story once, mujhe usse edit karne mein hi bahot time lag raha hai yaar. chalo your reviews will encourage me..thank you so much again.

I will update HEALING till 12 o clock.. ;), well i will try.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

Honey- Aashi humesha humare saath rahegi dear aur aapke saath toh khaskaar kyunki i know woh apna promise toh todegi nahi na...aap bas apna aur apne parents ka abh bahot bahot khyaal rakhna bache, they need you more than anyone, aur aapko bhi unko sambhalna hai aur apne aapko bhi kyunki agar aap log aise dukhi hoge toh aashi ko bhi bura lagega na? so just keep smiling dear, aashi humesha saath humare dilon mein hain...bas usse yaad karte raho aur khush raho. Take care dear, mujhme bhi shayad abh aur kuch kehne ki himmat nahi...bas apna khyaal rakho aur khush raho. I am sorry dear iss baar yahan reply kar diya aapko kyunki i was not updating healing...

Thank you so much all the other reviewers. I am still upset because of so less reviews still i am continuing because of some of your requests and because of Krittika Di...So i guess i can expect 20 reviews at least? because next chapter abh 20 reviews ke baad hi milega aap logon ko.. Thank you.

And don't think the story ends here, abhi toh puri story baaki hai guys... ;) twists and turns, some cliffhangers.. ;) so just review if you wanna read further.

**NOTE:**

**Italics means a flashback for 17 years ago while bold donates a flashback 3 months ago when ACP sir went for mission.**

* * *

><p>Flashback: 17 years back<p>

_Abhijeet was inside doctor's cabin for treatment of his shoulder which was burned due to acid a few hours back when he was trying to diffuse a bomb along with ACP sir._

_ACP sir however was standing outside looking at him from door's glass window. He was in deep thinking when heard an authoritative voice call him…_

_"Pradyuman…"_

_ACP sir turned around and saw DIG standing there. He quickly but decently wished him evening. DIG sir nodded and also peeped inside and after seeing doctor coming out be back in his place._

_Doctor came out and turned to ACP sir with… "acha hua sir aap inhe yahan le aaye, treatment kaafi sahi waqt par mil gaya warna infection bhi ho sakta tha…waise koi chinta ki baat nahi hai bas burn rate kaafi jyada tha kyunki acid ek concentrated acid tha aur woh bhi high power ka…anyways he's a strong boy, he'll be fine.." doctor smiled and left from there after receiving a warm thank you from both the senior officers._

_ACP sir turned towards DIG sir when DIG sir simply asked him… "Pradyuman pehle Abhijeet se mil aao, hum phir aaram se baat karte hain…"_

_ACP sir looked at him for few seconds and then left to meet Abhijeet without any word further._

_Inside Abhijeet's room._

_ACP sir moved in and seeing Abhijeet in thoughts so softly called him… "Abhijeet?"_

_Abhijeet jerked out of his thoughts and looked towards ACP sir… "S..si..sir..woh main..aapne kuch kaha.."_

_ACP sir looked at him and then shook his head in no with.. "nahi Abhijeet main bas abhi abhi aaya tha..tum theek ho abh?"_

_Abhijeet nodded silently._

_ACP(smiling)- good. Abh araam karo thodhi der yahin…hum thodhi der mein ghar chalte hain…_

_Abhijeet(hesitant)- sir..woh..woh main..sir main khud chala jaaunga ghar..please sir…_

_ACP sir looked at him and then nodded in yes with.. "chalo theek hai tum nikal jaao…(deep tone) magar sidhe ghar hi jaana, theek hai?_

_Abhijeet nodded with down head. "thank you sir.."_

_ACP sir smiled and after patting his shoulder moved out completely. After few minutes only Abhijeet too left the hospital alone._

_DIG(confused)- Pradyuman tumne usse akele kyun jaane diya?_

_ACP sir(sighing sadly)- sir woh apne aapko hum par bhoj manne laga hai abh aise mein main usske liye kuch bhi karun woh shayad meri taraf se ek acha kadam ho magar woh har baar usse aur ek takleef mein bhand deta hai (looking towards door) iss takleef se usse khud hi bahar aana hoga sir…_

_DIG(quietly)- hmm..Pradyuman.._

_ACP sir(turning towards him)- jee sir?_

_DIG- tumne Abhijeet ko wapas CID mein lene ke liye HQ ek application bheji thi..(ACP sir nodded, DIG sir sighing) who application kharij kar di gayi hai.._

_ACP sir(shocked)- lekin kyun sir? Aap jaante haina aaj Abhijeet ne kya kiya hai? CID ki hissa na hote hue bhi usne who farz ada kiya o hume kerna tha…Kuch bhi hosakta tha sir usse…mujhe toh laga tha aaj ke iss hadse ke baad aap log…_

_DIG(explaining)- baat samjho Pradyuman tum…Abhijeet ko department ek mentally retarded aadmi manta hai…unhe…(looking at him) aur mujhe bhi..hume usspar bilkul bhi bharosa nahi hai…agar kal ko phirse aisa kuch hojata hai toh department ko bahot bhari nuksaan bhi uthana padh sakta hai Abhijeet ke karan…maanlo usski yaadasht chali gayi aur woh apne aap ko ek gunda samajhne lage…koi important information usske paas ho joh who leak karde? Aur kya maloom Pradyuman woh abh bhi natak kar raha ho…__  
><em>_ACP sir(in anger)- SIR…_

_DIG(calm tone)- tum dil se sochne lage ho Pradyuman abh…_

_ACP sir(painful angry tone)- sir woh apni maa ko tak nahi pehchaan paya..usski maa iss gam mein..aap samajh rahein haina yeh baat sir?aur uski yaadash bhi to humari iss duty nibhate hue hi…aap jante hey na iss baat ko…_

_DIG(still calm tone)- haan Pradyuman bahot ache se. aur main tumhe yeh bata dun ki aaj ki duniya mein apni jaan aur paisa maa baap ke khoon se kaheen jyada keemti hai…_

_ACP sir became silent. DIG sir continued in same tone…._

_"Pradyuman dekho baat ko samjho…Abhijeet se CID ko..humare desh ko bahot khatra hai…(convincing tone) aur rahi baat joh ussne aaj kiya usski toh department usse inaam dega Pradyuman….paisa joh bhi tum kaho..ya joh bhi woh chahe.."_

_ACP(looking straight in his eyes)- zindagi…usski purani zindagi chahta hun main sir..(tough tone) de sakte hain aap woh wapas usse? (DIG sir down his head) woh aapke case par kaam kar raha tha sir jabh yeh hadsa hua shayad issliye aap abhi yahan hain aur mujhe yeh sabh bata rahen hain warna shayad abh tak bas mera letter with dejection wapas aa chukka hota, haina?_

_DIG(irritated)- Pradyuman tum isse bahot aage le jaa rahe ho…dekho baat ko samjho…dil se nahi dimaag se…_

_ACP sir (interrupting)- Main Abhijeet ko CID mein usski original post per rakh rahan hun sir…(DIG wanted to interrupt, ACP in strong voice) apni guarantee par…_

_DIG(angry)- issme koi guarantee nahi hoti Pradyuman…kal agar desh khatam hojaye uss aadmi ke karan toh tum kiss cheez ki guarantee loge, haan? Hum log usse cid mein nahi rakh sakte Pradyuman yeh baat tum apne dimaag mein bitha lo…_

_ACP sir(in determined tone)- 3 mahina sir…(looking in his again) meri guarantee par..agar kuch bhi hua main pehle usse goli maarunga phir apne aap ko, yeh mera wada hai sir…_

_DIG(tough tone)- bas 3 mahine Pradyuman, hum dekhenge bhi aur samjhenge bhi phir joh humara decision woh tumhara bhi (ACP sir nodded silently)aur rahi baat apne aap ko goli maarne ki Pradyuman, toh tum yeh samajhlo ki tumhari aur tumhare officer ki punishment isse kahi jyada takleefdeh hogi agar kuch bhi ulta seedha hua toh…samjhe?_

_ACP sir nodded strongly._

_DIG(standing up as they were sitting in canteen area)- chalta hun main abh..(again) yaad rakhna ACP 3 mahine…_

_ACP sir be silent. DIG sir left the place…_

_**17 years later…**_

_**ACP sir entered inside the self-proclaiming High command Office of Police Dept situated in DELHI. As soon as he entered, he heard so many clapping voices all together. He entered in with a warm smile shaking hands with the higher officials decently with strong hands. It was when he came across a certain man he couldn't stop himself from smiling, the man moved his hand forward for a shake and they both shook hands while the man whispered…**_

_**"mujhe khushi hai Pradyuman…"**_

_**ACP sir nodded in smile.**_

_**After that in another few minutes all settled down around the table while the present DIG stated as…**_

_**"aaj humne ek bahot badha mukaam hasil kiya hai…ek aisa mission accomplish kiya hai jisse hume umeedein bahot theen magar jisske liye ummedein bahot kam thi…Today we all present here must congratulate each other as the guides, heads, performers and most importantly as the soldiers of our nation…"**_

_**Everybody started clapping proudly for their own success.**_

_**DIG sir continued… "yeh mission bahot important tha kyunki issme risks bahot saare the magar result bahot badha, hume bahot se cases different branches mein submit kiye…high level cases to minor cases all were handled by these departments, humne har chote badhe chor ko pakda, har badhe aadmi ke liye saboot collect kiye, from supari killers, professional snipers to minor burglars…humne inn sabhko collect kiya aur apna ek naya informative network banaya. We had flaws and betrayals of course, but we coped up all. Ajj main aap sabhi ko congratulate karna chahta hun iss achievement ke liye, especially ACP PRADYUMAN ko kyunki agar uss end moment pe unnki guidance nahi hoti toh shayad humari itne saalon ki mehnat pe paani phir jaata.."**_

_**Again other round of applause was heard.**_

_**DIG sir in smile… "chaliye then officers aaplog abh wapas jaa sakte hain…apni apni teams ke paas. But yeh baat yaad rahe officers aapke kissi bhi team member ko iss mission ki jaankari nahi honi chahiye….naahi unhe yeh andaza hona chahiye ki aap 3 mahine se kahan the aur unhe kyun aise cases saunpe gaye, khaskar kuch departments because aap logon ko high profile cases diye gaye the joh initially CBI deal karti hai..is that fine officers?**_

_**All nodded in smile and then stood up. All of them congratulated each other individually and left for their own destinations. ACP sir was too leaving when present DIG stopped him as…**_

_**"Pradyuman, ruko…"**_

_**ACP sir turned in confusion towards DIG, Former DIG, DCP and the CBI head.**_

_**ACP sir(confused)- yes sir…**_

_**Former DIG(with smile)- Betho…**_

_**ACP sir moved forward and sat down at his place again, all others to sat.**_

_**DIG(smiling)- tumne iss baar hume ek bahot badhi musibat se bachaya hai Pradyuman…**_

_**ACP(smiling warmly)- yeh mera farz tha sir…**_

_**Former DIG(smiling too)- Aur hum tumhara yahi farz thodha badhana chahate hain Pradyuman…**_

_**ACP sir(confused)- Sir?**_

_**DIG(while standing up, ACP sir too stood up with him as others did)- You are being promoted to DCP PRADYUMAN…Former ACP…**_

_**ACP sir looked at his forwarded hand and then towards his hand, yes it was a moment he'll be happy about when be with his family, now he can only accept, which he did warmly and decently while shaking the forwarded hands.**_

_**All sat down again and this time CBI head started…**_

_**"You deserved it Pradyuman, but we have one more news for you…"**_

_**ACP sir nodded. Former DIG looked at all and continued in proud tone…**_

_**"shayad tumhe woh 3 mahine dena meri zindagi ka sabse badha, mushkil aur…(looking at him with a smile) sabse sahi decision tha Pradyuman. Aaj pure department ko uss aadmi pe beintehaa garv hai jisse shayad hum ek behroopiya samajhte the..ek mentally…khair... Pradyuman Abhijeet jaisa officer bahot kam dekhna ko milta hai, ussme who har khoobi hai joh ek officer, ek insaan…(after sometime looking at his face) ek leader mein honi chahiye…(ACP sir looked at him in shock with wet eyes) haan Pradyuman, CID MUMBAI ka new ACP ABHIJEET hi hai…"**_

_**A Beautiful smile came on ACP sir's lips which was prouder than any father's in the world.**_

_**CBI head however had something else to say… "magar Pradyuman tumhe iss baat ko bhi samajhna hoga ki Abhijeet abhi bhi fits se guzarta hai (ACP sir be silent) halaki sir pe waisi chot lagne ke baad aisa kissi ke saath bhi ho sakta hai magar tum samjho Pradyuman Abhijeet ke case mein yeh bahot frequent hai..(ACP sir nodded silently)**_

_**DIG sir continued softly… "magar humne uss bache mein bahot potential dekha hai Pradyuman, jiss tarah inn 3 mahino mein ussne puri team ko apne kandho pe sambhala hai, bina tumhari guidance ke har case before time limit solve kiya hai, without any consequences or any damage, Hume Abhijeet pe bahot garv hai Pradyuman…lekin yahan baat ek bahot badhi zimmedari ki hai aur hume yeh sirf tum bata sakte ho ki kya Abhijeet iss zimmedari ke liye tayaar hai?"**_

_**ACP sir looked at all eyes around him and nodded confidently with.. "jee sir mujhe pura bharosa hai Abhijeet par"**_

_**All nodded smoothly though Former DIG be quite and looking at ACP sir for some time but later he too joined in the congratulations with "I hope use khud pey bharosa ho..".**_

PRESENT:

"boss…coffee…"

ACP sir opened his eyes coming back from his dream with the soft voice of his dear friend.

Salunkhe forwarded the coffee mug to him and then himself settled on a chair in his front.

Salunkhe(softly)- abh batao kya hua?

ACP sir(looking at coffee in his mug)- tu toh chaye banane gaya tha na….

Salunkhe(shocked)- ayn?

ACP sir( relaxed smile)- Tea..chaye…

Salunkhe(in anger)- andha ho gaya hun chaye ki wajah coffee daal di maine (ACP sir smiling) kya hans rahe ho haan, (softly) pata hai mujhe tumhe coffee jyada relax karti hai…

ACP sir(smiling while taking a sip)- hmmm…aur who bhi tere haath ki..

Salunkhe(proudly)- main toh hun hi talented…

ACP sir just shook his head in smile murmuring "lo start ho gaya self praise"

Salunkhe after few minutes asked again… "kya hua hai?"

ACP sir(taking a deep breath)- Abhijeet ne aaj phir apna jadoo chala diya wahan par…

Salunkhe(smiling)- yeh toh achi baat haina? Issme kya bura hai…(taking another sip)

ACP sir(in anger)- bura yeh haiki sahab ne apne aap ko niche gira diya (Salunkhe shocked) wahan jaake complete dumb ban gaya, na yeh pata na woh.(Salunkhe not be able to control his smile, ACP sir glared)

Salunkhe(still in smile)- mujhe kyun ghoor rahe ho aise haan? Abh jaante toh ho tum usse, woh joh chahta hai wohi karta hai, aur bhai acting mein toh who mashallah hai hi…"

ACP sir(in anger again)- haan bas mujhe dubake rakh do tum sabh, (serious tone) yaar problem yeh nahi hai, abh baat yeh hai ki..(quietly) who log apna decision reconsider karna chahte hain…"

Salunkhe(silently)- "aur iss baar umeed kam hogi..."

ACP sir(taking a deep sigh)- "Abhijeet ne Daya ka naam recommend kar diya hai…"

Salunkhe(shaking his head in shock)- "khud toh bach gaya usse phasa diya…bechara.."

ACP sir looked at him angrily.

Salunkhe(calm tone)-" samjhao usse, andaza toh hum sabhi ko hai ki usse kya cheez pareshaan kar rahi hai, yeh baat toh woh Daya se bhi nahi kahega, tum pucho aur baat karo…woh samajh jaaye ga aur rahi baat higher officials ki toh Abhijeet ka track record bahot acha hai yaar, agar woh log reconsider bhi kerte hain tabh bhi Abhijeet hi pehla naam hai…"

ACP sir(silently)- "hmmm…isske andar ka yeh dar nikalna, tum jaante ho Salunkhe bahot mushkil hai…jabh 17 saal se yeh wahi hai toh abh…"

Salunkhe(softly)- "nahi Pradyuman, Abhijeet aage badh gaya hai bas usska dar wahi ka wahi hai…aur yaar dekho mushkil toh hai hi magar Abhijeet bhi bahot samajhdaar bacha hai yaar…ek baar baat toh karke dekho usse tum.."

ACP sir(silently again)- "dekho..karta hun baat…(angrily) pehle toh lagaunga isske do..(Salunkhe chuckled) kya hai haan…"

Salunkhe(smiling)- "aaj tak haath toh aise baato pey daanta nahi tumne use…lagaoge kaise.."

ACP sir(lovingly)-" aaj tak mauka bhi toh nahi diya na…(angrily) lekin abh dekhna tum…"

Salunkhe(smiling)- "dekhenge…"

ACP sir(teasing)- "kya baat hai aaj badhi side le rahe ho usski?"

Salunkhe(shaking his head)-" aisa kuch nahi hai…main toh abh bhi apni side pe hun..tum laga do toh dekhna mujhe badhi khushi hogi…(in irritation) najane meri girl friend se kya dikkat hai isse.."

ACP sir started laughing, Salunkhe looked at him relaxed and moved inside kitchen to deposit the empty cups and be back in few minutes and now both chatting about random stuffs.

After 10 minutes the bell rang again, ACP sir's servant who was out for some work but had now returned opened the door and finding DUO standing there took them inside and then moved.

Abhijeet looked towards ACP sir and can easily sense anger in his eyes so down his head as not be able to meet his gaze.

ACP sir(teasing while pointing towards Abhijeet)- "Salunkhe dekh yeh CID ke new ACP hain… ACP Abhijeet…"

Salunkhe shook his head while Abhijeet really embarrassed.

ACP sir again in same tone… "joh aaj Delhi jaakar apna demotion letter sign karwa ke aaye hain.."

Abhijeet tries hard to control his smile but couldn't do so. Salunkhe look towards Abhijeet and after finding him smiling knew that now ACP be in extreme anger so just to save both from his anger interrupt as…

"Daya zara mujhe ghar chod doge, main taxi mein aaya tha aur abhi yaad aaya ki ek zaroori report banani hai..."

Daya nodded and now both moved out while Daya was utterly confused as he had already spotted Salunkhe sir's Car outside.

The room fell extremely silent after they left. ACP sir was looking at Abhijeet with anger in his eyes while Abhijeet not be able to face those eyes was standing with down head, ACP sir in tease stated again…

"bahot khoobsoorat flooring hai mere ghar mein pata hai mujhe Abhijeet"

Abhijeet embarrassed again so now look up with… "sir..woh..main…"

ACP sir signaled him to come forward and sit… "betho pehle…"

Abhijeet quietly move forward and sat silently. ACP sir looked at him and again in anger ask… "abh aap apni justification dena pasand karenge…"

Abhijeet(down head)- sorry sir…

ACP sir(cold tone)- mujhe maafi nahi Abhijeet reason chahiye…

Abhijeet be silent. ACP sir stood up from where he was sitting and pulled a chair close to Abhijeet and started something in angry tone…

"jaante ho Abhijeet kitna khush tha main (Abhijeet look up at him) ki tum ACP banoge, shayad tumse jyada badhi khushi yeh mere liye thi Abhijeet…lekin tumne sabh kharab kar diya Abhijeet…tum mujhse ek baar baat toh karte, haan? (Abhijeet still silent) main delay karwa deta tumhara promotion thodhe din, mushkil hai Abhijeet yeh zimmedari, main jaanta hun yeh baat, magar tum toh itne saalon se puri team ko sambhalte aa rahe ho Abhijeet, aa rahe hona?"

Abhijeet(in low tone)- "sir aapke saath kaam karne mein aur aapke bina kaam karne mein bahot antar hai sir…(looking up at him) sir aap humehsa mere saath rahen hain.."

ACP sir(in anger)- "kya in teen mahine tha main tumhare saath, haan? Abhijeet inn teen mahino mein tumne puri team ko bahot ache se sambhala hai, woh bhi akele bina kissi guidance ke…(in soft tone) Abhijeet department ne CID Mumbai ko aise cases bahot soch samajhke diye the, who log dekhna chahata the tumhara potential bhi..aur tumne mujhe galat nahi saabit kiya Abhijeet…(in sad tone) lekin abh kya kar aaye ho tum haan?"

Abhijeet down his head again.

"main jaanta hun Abhijeet yeh sabh bahot mushkil hai tumhare liye, aisa sabh ke saath hota hai, mujhe bhi dar laga tha…(deep tone) lekin shayad tumhara dar hi alag hai Abhijeet joh tumne itna badha kadam utha liya hai…(ACP sir softly grabbed his hand) Abhijeet tum mujhse baat karte, kehte, apni problem share karte…abh itna paraya toh nahi hun na maine (Abhijeet shook his head in no) lekin tumne sidhe jaake apne liye hi mushkil khadi ki hai Abhijeet…aur mere liye bhi…(softly) abh toh batao Abhijeet baat kya hai, aise chup rehene se kuch nahi hoga…please bache.."

Abhijeet didn't say a word. ACP sir sighed and stood up when heard Abhijeet's low voice…

"sir kya aap nahi jaante baat kya kai? (he looked up and found that fatherly gaze already fixed upon him), kya woh log nahi jaante? Kya aap sabh yeh nahi jaante…(teary tone) nahi jaante ki main..main joh bhi hun sirf inn 17 saalon ke karan hun…kya aap log yeh nahi jaante ki mujhe ek aisi beemari hai jisska shayad koi ilaaj hi nahi hai..."

ACP sir silently sat on his chair again and softly said to Abhijeet… "tum beemar nahi ho Abhijeet…tum yeh baat.."

Abhijeet(teary smile)-" sir aapke keh dene se yeh sach nahi hojata hai, sabh jaante hain sir ki main…main ek aisa insaan hun jispar shayad aap 2 din ke liye bhi bharosa na kar paaye…koi responsibility na de paaye…"

ACP sir(softly again)-" lekin maine toh 17 saal se tumpar bharosa kiya hai Abhijeet…17 saal se tumhare kandhon pe apni team ka bhoj de rakha hai…"

Abhijeet(looking up at him)- "kya sir sach mein aapne mujhpar 17 saal se bharosa kiya hai?"

ACP sir looked at him in pain… "Abhijeet…"

Abhijeet(sad smile)- "nahi na sir…aur main jaanta hun sir ki yeh itna asaan bhi nahi…ek pagal, (in pain) mentally unstable aadmi par bharosa karna…koi nahi ker sakta"

ACP sir(in anger)- "ABHIJEET! (Abhijeet looked at him in pain, ACP sir continued in strong tone)- kya maine tumse kabhi yeh kaha ki Abhijeet mujhe tumpar bharosa nahi kyunki tum pagal ho? Kya maine kabhi tumse yeh kaha ki Abhijeet tumpar bharosa nahi tum mere saath kaam nahi karo, haan? (strong tone) ek baat yaad rakho Abhijeet, aaj tak jabh bhi tum kissi bhi cheez mein phase hona, maine tumpar sayad humehsa se kahin jyada bharosa kiya hai ki Abhijeet apne aap ko khud begunah saabit kar sakta hai, who sahi hai aur who yeh baat zaroor saabit kar dega...(lightly slapped him) aaj ke baad main tumhare muh se yeh ghatiya baat na sun lo, samjhe?"

Abhijeet.. "sir yahi sach…(ACP sir in anger stood up, Abhijeet in hurry) Sir please.."

ACP sir(strict tone)-" kya kaha tha maine abhi?"

Abhijeet down his head and uttered.. "sorry sir.."

ACP sir made him sit and again sat in his front and said in soft tone with a smile… "mujhe nahi pata tha Abhijeet tum itni bewakoofana baat soch rahe ho?(Abhijeet down his head in embarrassment) Kuch aur bhi hai joh abhi bhi andar hai, haina?"

Abhijeet(hesitant)- "sir..main..mujhe..(taking a deep breath) sir mujhe bas bahot dar lag raha hai…(ACP sir looked him in shock) sir pata nahi kabh kahan agar main phirse sabh kuch bhool gaya aur kuch galat…(looking at him, in convincing tone) sir aap samjhe, puri team ke upar baat aajayegi aise mein…mujhse kaheen jyada unhe suffer karna padega , CID team ke ACP ne information leak kardi? Sir team ko aur pure department ko najane kya kya sehna padega…sir pura desh khatre mein bhi padh sakta hai sirf meri wajah se…(down head) sir mujhese yeh zimmedari nahi sambhali jaayegi..mujhe bahot dar…(looking up again) sir main nahi chahta meri yeh beemari, mera yeh dar team ki kamzori bane…"

ACP sir(sighing)- "filhaal toh tumne isse apni kamzori bana liya hai Abhijeet…"

Abhijeet(in shock)- "nahi sir aisa nahi hai…yeh meri kamzori nahi hai…mujhe bas dar.."

ACP sir(softly)- "aur tumhe dar iss cheez ka hi haina ki agar tumhari yadaasht phirse chali gayi toh? (Abhijeet nodded with down head) aisa nahi hoga Abhijeet…ek baat batao kya inn 17 saalon mein tumhari yadasht phirse gayi hai (Abhijeet nodded, ACP sir in smile) aur phir wapas hi na aayi ho? (Abhijeet shocked and then really embarrassed) Abhijeet kuch chezein aisi hoti hain zindagi mein jinhe lekar hi hume apni zindagi jeeni padhti hai…hosakta hai woh takleef dein lekin tum unse alag hone ke chakkar mein shayad khudko hi khodo, toh usse behtar haiki unhe apni zindagi nahi banne do, naahi unse daro ya unhe apni kamzori banne do, bas unhe accept karlo aur aage badh jaayo…haina?"

Abhijeet nodded silently.

ACP sir in smile… "waise mujhe laga nahi tha tum itni bewakoofi wali baat sochoge, (in anger) aur phir yeh bekaar harkate bhi kar aayo ge…(Abhijeet again smiling, ACP sir relaxed but still in anger glared at him) Abhijeet."

Abhijeet(in small smile)- "sorry sir…"

ACP sir shook his head and said… "pehle bata diya hota Abhijeet, abh mujhe phir se wahan baat kerni padegi, ek toh tum jyada hi efficient ho aisa jadoo chala ke aayo hoki bas…"

Abhijeet down his head again in smile. ACP sir stood up when Abhijeet again said something to him..

"sir..woh..aap jaante haina uss case mein bhi…main..maine phirse apni yadasht..sir agar main..main Daya per goli.."

ACP sir was confused first but when he remembered the case a small lively smile came on his face and he couldn't help his small laugh.

Abhijeet looked at him and really angry on that laugh so said sternly.. "Sir…"

ACP sir looked at him and tried hard to control his smile but it became broader as he said to Abhijeet.. "sorry Abhijeet but tum tabh cute hi itne lag rahe the...(laughing now) jaante ho Daya ne toh mujhse aakar yeh tak keh diya tha ki woh tumhe ice cream nahi laake dega…"

Abhijeet embarrassed as a shy smile came on his lips which ACP sir noticed and said to him… "Abhijeet joh huya nahi hai usska sochne se koi faayda nahi hai…abh dekho tum cute bhi toh.."

Abhijeet simply glared at him and he completely shut up feeling those eyes regain their fiery charm. He just shook his head and asked about something else now…

"aur yeh Daya ko kahan phasa aaye ho tum, haan?"

Abhijeet(in smile)- "sir bas mujhe aur kuch samajh hi nahi aaya toh maine usska naam recommend kar diya…aur …aur wo ACP ban bhi jaye na sir to mjh utni hi khushi hogi jitna apne hone pey…aur waise bhi wo mujse kaam kabil nahi hey na "

ACP sir(tease)-" haan apni kulhadi usske sar daal di…"

Abhijeet smiling.

ACP sir(in smile)- "abh tayaar ho tum Abhijeet?"

Abhijeet looked at him silently and down his head. ACP sir sighed and knew Abhijeet still needed time so he suggested something else now…

"chalo kuch waqt lo, socho araam se tum, (in naughty smile) itne zara tumhe Daya ko bhi tang karne ka naya mauka mil jaaye ga…chalo aur abh (both stood up, Abhijeet confused) woh dono bahar hi khade hain, machar kha rahen honge bahot daantenge hume.."

Abhijeet(confused)-" sir lekin Daya toh Salunkhe saab ko unke ghar…"

ACP sir(smiling)- "tumne aate hua Salunkhe ki gadi dekhi thi?"

Abhijeet remembered seeing his car and just shook his head in small smile after nodding to ACP sir.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Thank you so so much all the reviewers. thodha time kam hai again issiliye bear with a little, will thank you all when i will be a little free.

GD- Dada i guess even better than me some reviewers have answered you well. just check some reviews above yours, they surely gives a better perspective of the story. and other thing is, i guess it's a difference in our opinions, i am visualizing abhijeet sir in a different manner you see. You know na i have always asked you to write something from his perspective, his emotions, his feelings, haina? It's something i have always felt regarding abhijeet sir, for me he's a brilliant, sharp cop but there also resides a human in him who is afraid of something, of being in charge for that matter. khair..i have absolutely no right to alter your views, i can just show my view point. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, though.

Honey- dear if you are reading this, i had updated healing earlier, you can read it, i guess you missed that update because i didn't get your review on that chapter. baaki dear aap kuch batane wale the na aashi ke baare mein? please jaldi jaldi batao na yaar...i can't handle this suspense...

Others thank you so much once again guys.

* * *

><p>Daya was still laughing in continuous intervals and abhijeet was sitting beside him while shaking his head and cursing that dreaded moment when he had told daya about his conversation with acp sir a few days back.<p>

Abhijeet(murmuring)- galti kardi maine isse batake…(looking towards daya whose face still smiling) hasna hi nahi band ho raha hai abh sahab ka…

Here daya started laughing again as he really not be able to get the head and tail of this silly reason of his buddy's for not accepting this promotion. But this time a hard punch welcomed his laugh generously…

Daya(in pain)- ouch…(looking towards abhijeet) kya hai abhijeet..

Abhijeet(in angry tone)- main sahab ko bata dun ki agar sahab ka yeh hasna band nahi hua toh sahab ko main iss party mein nahi aane dunga kyunki yeh party waise bhi mere liye hai…

Daya(interrupting in naughty tone)- Acp banne ki khushi mein…

Abhijeet(in anger)- Daya…

Daya(naughtily)- Yes sir…

Another punch welcomed him and this time he just started laughing in low tone, abhijeet saw him and a small lovely smile came on his face too while daya after seeing his smile think…

"shuker isske chehre pe ek muskaan toh aayi, warna kal se aise pareshaan tha jaise apni shaadi mein jaa raha ho…"

After 10 more minutes both reached their destination which was one of the most respected, beautiful and wealthy party lawns of Mumbai.

They waited there for some more time for others to come too and after their arrival all finally moved in.

The whole Cid team was dressed in lavish clothes as it was a very big moment for all of them and expecially for Abhijeet and ACP sir as both of their achievements would be officially announced today…

Abhijeet looked quite nervous though a smile was always present on his lips, but daya knew his friend too well to catch the tension behind that smile.

Daya(whispering to abhijeet)- waise boss agar tum mujhe naa bhi bulaate toh main aa hi jata…(abhijeet glared at him) pucho kaise…

Abhijeet(in anger)- daya tu..

Daya(smiling)- chalo main hi bata deta hun, arre bhai Acp sir ne mujhe (winking at him) special invitation joh diya tha…

Abhijeet controlled himself really hard to not to punch daya at this moment.

A few days back they have had Acp sir's promotion party where Abhijeet's promotion was also confirmed by higher authorities and today they were having his promotion party and acp sir took the whole responsibility for arrangements with daya. There were formal invitations made for the same one of which was also given to daya who was continuously teasing abhijeet regarding it as abhijeet didn't got one as his arrival was too obvious as the party was for him only. Abhijeet can do nothing but to simply shake his head over his buddy's silliness.

They entered in and other guests who were already present there along with Acp sir, Dcp sir, Dig sir and many other people from higher authorities came forward to welcome all of them as the cid team be late because of a case they were dealing with.

Some old officers of CID Mumbai also be there including Asha and Sudhakar.

After a few minutes of their arrival Abhijeet was formally announced as CID Mumbai's new ACP and this was welcomed with a beautiful round of applause with lovely and proud smiles by acp sir, Salunkhe sir and whole cid team who were the ones clapping with full enthusiasm for their dear abhijeet sir.

Abhijeet however looked much nervous and tensed but greeted all with a soft smile and calm eyes. Here Dcp sir who had announced abhijeet's promotion called him for a speech…abhijeet was hesitant but on daya's and acp sir's insist moves forward.

He got on the platform as the already enthusiastic cheering became louder as team really proud on this moment. He looked towards acp sir who was standing there with moist proud eyes but with a smile and then towards daya who was clapping for him with a broad smile…

He really had something to say…

"Since it's my first time as Acp (all really shook their heads in smile knowing this extra talented man) I am really not aware what to say. Maine toh shayad kabhi iss mauke ka socha bhi nahi tha (in smile) 17 saal pehle jabh sir ne mujhe wapas apni team ka hissa banaya tha, uss waqt maine iss mauke ka kabhi socha hi nahi, naahi usske baad. (looking towards acp sir) aaj main jo kuch bhi hun sirf innki wajah se hi hun…agar uss samaye inhone mujh pe trust na dikhaya hota toh shayad…(in small smile) main kahin aur hi hota. Main..main bas sir ka, apni team ka aur (glanced at daya) aur ek dost ka bahot shukriya karna chahta hun, sabh jaante hain kyun...main toh yahan khade hoke shukriya karne ki wajah tak nahi gina sakta…bas shukriya keh sakta hun aur ek wada kar sakta hun ki main kabhi innka trust nahi tootne dunga. Main apni zimmedari puri immandaari se nibhaunga…apne desh ke liye joh mujhse hoga main karunga. Bas abh shayad aur kuch nahi hai mere paas kehne ke liye…(glancing at his back) waise main DCP sir ka bhi bahot shukra guzaar hun ki… (dcp sir grunted from behind with.. "bas bas pata hai mujhe kyun, tum jaao")

All started laughing with tears in their eyes. Abhijeet got down the stage after thanking all once again.

Acp sir with Salunkhe sir and the whole cid Mumbai team were the first ones to come to abhijeet…they once again congratulated him in smile while Acp sir shook hands with him formaly with a teasing smile as…

"congratulations Acp Abhijeet"

Abhijeet(shy)- kya sir aap bhi…

Acp sir(smiling)- mujhe sach bahot bahot khushi hai abhijeet…

Salunkhe(interrupting with a wink)- ki tumne uss DCP ko maza chakha diya…

All started laughing. Acp sir and daya looked towards abhijeet who was also smiling broadly and then towards each other and both nodded assuringly.

Here they were still there as different officers coming and congratulating abhijeet who was feeling very odd with all this. Daya always there beside him to make him relax and of course to tease him.

A man with authority moved towards them and introduced himself as…

"hello , main Jai Prakash, DCP banglore"

Abhijeet shook hands with him as.. "hello sir.."

Jai(shaking hands)- kya hum akele mein baat kar sakte hain…

Daya and abhijeet looked towards each other and daya after nodding assuringly to abhijeet left towards freddy…

Abhijeet(confused)- jee kahiye…

Jai(smiling)- first of all toh congratulations officer…

Abhijeet nodded smiling.

Jai- badhi achi speech di thi aapne…

Abhijeet(smiling)- jee shayad aapne bhi dil se suni thi…

Jai(nodding)- yeh bhi sach hai…(after few minutes) waise maine aapke past ke baare mein bhi suna hai officer…

Abhijeet(stopped completely as they were walking towards chairs to sit down), jai(looking towards him)- ?

Abhijeet(looked towards him)- jee…

Jai(closely watching him)- I have heard allot about you…and your past…

Abhijeet(strongly)- I live in my present sir..

Jai(strongly with a smile)- and we are concerned about our future officer…

Abhijeet(confused)- jee?

Jai(coldly)- you know it very well officer what I am talking about … don't you?

Abhijeet looked towards him in silence for few minutes and then replied… "I don't know what are you talking about sir.."

Jai(teasing)- oh officer you can't deny the fact…

Abhijeet(strongly)- I don't know the fact… sir

Jai(smiling)- pradyuman has indeed raised a tough cop I see…

Abhijeet(slightly smiling)- enough to put the criminals behind bars…

Jai(looking towards abhijeet with fixed gaze)- I hope you'll not let him down…

Abhijeet(nodding strongly)- never in my life sir..

Jai(smiling while forwarding his hand)- it was nice to talk to you officer...but now I need to leave…

Abhijeet(shaking his hand)- same here sir…have a safe journey..

Jai smiled and turned to leave when remember something so turn back and say in low tone to abhijeet…

(in a meaningfull tone) I hope you'll not forget your (stressing) these words and your duty Acp abhijeet (smiling teasingly) i think you are aware what effect it will have on your team and your DCP…right?"

Abhijeet looked towards him still standing in same position, and just silently nodded with… "Never sir…"

Jai(teasing again)- well though I think it's better to hope you don't forget any case you are dealing with…isn't in officer?

Abhijeet(in teasing cold tone)- I hope so too, but right now I am hoping that you have not forgotten that you were leaving?

Jai looked towards abhijeet straight faced and then left the place.

Abhijeet heaved a deep sigh of relief, he looked around and spotted daya standing with freddy, Asha and sudhakar, laughing and talking with smile. He silently made his way towards them…

He reached there and sudhakar came forward first with… "Congratulations sir.."

Abhijeet too shook his hand in soft smile.

Asha to congratulates him with… "congratulations sir...(teasing) abh toh bas aapki shaadi aur…"

Daya(interrupting with an audible mumur)- barbaadi ka intezaar hai…

All looked towards him and shared a big laugh.

Daya looked towards abhijeet whose eyes looked much silent and tired. He just shook his head and looked towards JAI PRAKASH with an angry gaze as easily got that this man must have said something to abhijeet. Abhijeet looked towards daya and just shook his head while following his gaze, he grabbed daya's wrist with tight grip who looked him in irritation, abhijeet assured him through his eyes and left his hand. Daya stood there irritated now not leaving any moment to taunt abhijeet in anger. While abhijeet was continuously smiling.

Here acp sir and Salunkhe sir who were looking at both from sometime shook their heads in disappoint as Salunkhe whispered….

"innki yeh bhasha kaise jhelte ho tum?"

Acp sir(laughing)- hahaha…aadat ho gayi abh toh…

Salunkhe(in smile)- baat kari tumne daya se?

Acp sir(looking towards him in small smile)- kya tumhe pagta hai jaroorat thi? (taking sips of his drinks) woh janta hai kya kab karna hai…

Salunkhe(teasingly)- haan itne saalon se jhel raha hai isse…

Acp sir(smilingly)- Salunkhe…

Salunkhe(teasing)- Yes DCP sir…

Acp sir shook his head in disappointment with… "kuch nahi…"

After half an hour everyone dispersed with final good byes, congratulations and best wishes for abhijeet.

At last team left after conversing a bit with each other. Abhijeet felt really odd to be the centre of attention again and again and Acp sir, Salunkhe sir and daya seeing him like that just shook their heads with a similar thought as… "yeh larka.."

Finally all left and now duo too moved towards home in their vehicle.

Abhijete after sitting inside rested his hand back and closed his eyes. Daya knew he needed some time in silence so moved the vehicle without a single word.

Here abhijeet was in some other place at this moment. He always remembered that day, those words but today they seemed clearer…

_ACP sir (interrupting)- Main Abhijeet ko CID mein usski original post per rakh rahan hun sir…(DIG wanted to interrupt, ACP in strong voice) apni guarantee par…_

_DIG(angry)- issme koi guarantee nahi hoti pradyuman…kal agar desh khatam hojaye uss aadmi ke karan toh tum kiss cheez ki guarantee loge, haan? Hum log usse cid mein nahi rakh sakte pradyuman yeh baat tum apne dimaag mein bitha lo…_

_ACP sir(in determined tone)- 3 mahina sir…(looking in his again) meri guarantee par..agar kuch bhi hua main pehle usse goli maarunga phir apne aap ko, yeh mera wada hai sir…_

Abhijeet opened his eyes. If he had not heard these words that day he would never have been at this place today. 17 years back, on that day, he had already planned to leave Mumbai, the city that destroyed his life but he was back as he had forgotten his wallet in hospital room and what he heard in those few minutes made him realize that he had someone, someone for whom he needed to stay, someone who trusted him and whose trust he had no desire to betray and he did stayed. Only for that man who had showed immense trust on him and had put his own carrier on stake.

On that day it had not taken him any time to decide what he will do, but this decision of leading a team was a big one. He knew the authorities must have considered all these possibilities but they were somehow bound to accept his promotion as in these 17 years they have come to trust and respect him, and moreover acp sir had always brilliantly hid all those cases or the minute details of cases in which abhijeet had suffered memory loss. And now once again he was on board just to protect another trust.

He sighed and kept looking out the window, he knew daya was looking towards him worriedly but now he had no answer for his questions so he preferred to ignore. He had decided to leave it all once again upon his destiny, wherever it will lead him, he'll move on and that's how the life went on.

* * *

><p><strong>(this is a short insight of what i am planning to show further. depends whether you are interested to read or not otherwise the story's over i guess.)<strong>

Everything was nothing more than a blur when he opened his eyes. His head aching from the hard blow he had received a few hours back, he could see a blurry figure and hear some disoriented voices coming from his front, he tried to focus and heard something as…

" ..kahan hai who? Vivek..sachin dekho zara.."

The pain was very much. It made it difficult for him to focus. His head was spinning and aching when he heard a real familiar voice..much clearer now…

"abhijeet…abhijeet? Tum theek ho? (tensed tone to someone else) freddy jaldi ambulance bulao…isski halat theek nahi lagti…sir se bahot khoon beh raha hai.."

He tried to grab his buddy's hand and before going under complete darkness he could just whisper…

"Daya…Raj…yeh kaun?"

* * *

><p><span>AN

Ahh...after so many days..

well i have given a small insight of what i may show further, so now it depends on your reviews whether you want me to continue or not.

How are you all?

well and again i am in hurry...hehehe...

khair i am just here today to wish you all a VERY VERY HAPPY DIWALI.

Spend time with family and friends, stay healthy and happy you all. Pray for others and for yourself too. eat enjoy gain a little weight.. ;) avoid firecrackers this year please, a generous request. and of course read and review. hehehe... ;)

ENJOY YOUR DWALI GUYS!

Will update healing after a few more days. Sorry for being late.


	5. Chapter 5

First of all my all dear lovely reviewers and readers, I am very sorry and this time I am really very guilty to leave this story here. But I am having some personal problems regarding this one and also guys the encouragement isn't enough so I have finally decided to leave it here. I am especially sorry to those who are there with this from beginning and were liking the story, I am sorry guys.

Next is, some of you have been pointing out my act of leaving A MISTAKE IT WAS ON HOLD, guys honestly that isn't ME. It's you all who have made me leave that story and write something like Painfull moment and my other works which received more appreciation. I am not hungry for any appreciation guys but you can atleast express your views if you read something or you can't? you all know me now, I think you all do. I have no problem with criticism, I will not stop writing or go on bashing you for ponting out my mistakes or my flaws, but I just need your views, your opinions, if you can do that, I can STILL continue that story but I need honest reviewers guys, if you can promise I am always ready to give you something you want to read.

Another thing is, I AM READY FOR A PUNISHMENT to leave this story in between, whatever you want I am ready to accept it, anything any story you want I am ready guys, but I am not continuing this one at any cost, I am sorry. If you have any related idea, anything you want me to write on please I will be waiting.

Thank you so much all my lovely reviewers, I have no problem will you all guys, but I just don't feel right to continue this story. I love you all, and I respect you all so much but I have my own probs you see.

**GD**- It's absolutely fine dada. There is no need for so much sorry, neither from me nor from any reviewer or reader or fan. I respect your views, and we all can never have absolutely same perspective and I really respect yours but I feel what I tried to write is something I have always felt so I can't force it upon you to feel the same way, you are correct in your own way like I am in my. Regarding that DCP calling abhijeet as officer, I am sorry dada I really missed that point and I am sorry it made it you feel bad, even I felt odd when I read it again. Thank you so much for always being there dada and for always helping me to improve myself in person and in writing too. :)

**R nd R**- thank you so much dear. And thank you for being there throughout.

**Poonam**- Thank you Di.

**Abhijeeteye**- I am sorry dear, I can't continue this one. I am not able to get that feeling any more with which I started, less support from reviewers is the key reason of course, but I have some personal problems too. Really sorry. And thank you for your review.

**Jayanti Ghoshal**- though I am not continuing this story anymore but I would like you to know my dear that a person's true identity, his most strengths and his weaknesses are reavealed only when he is faced with a situation he feared most. Here I tried to show abhijeet sir fears authority for it can destroy many because of his memory problem, and when he will face his this weakness, and will come out of it successfully, it will then that he'll be declared a winner. I am sorry if anything above hurts you. And thank you so much for your review.

**Loveabhi**- Thank you so much dear. And thank you so much for being there with me always.

**Rajvigirl**- Thank you dear.

**Khalsa** – continuing this one is not possible for me now, I am really very sorry dear but I am having some problems and I am not able to write it the way I wanted to. I am sorry. And thank you so much for your review and for being there till this end.

**Artanish**- Thank you dear, yes I was going to show him going under another memory loss attack but you know dear succeeding your fears is more important rather than avoiding them. Thank you so much for always being there my friend.

**Anhaal**- Thank you so much dear, and thank you for being there with this till this end.

**Krittika**- hahaha….kya di, itna bhi bura nahi tha… ;), khair I will still say to you only loads of sorry's and no promises for continuing this one. I am really sorry di. And thank you so much di for always being there.

**Khushi Mehta**- Thank you so much di and thank you for always being there. Di aap aur rukmani di abh theek haina bilkul? Itne dinon se baat hi nahi hui humari…

**As Anjaana**- I am so sorry dear, but I can't continue it anymore…I am really sorry. And thank you so so much for being there till the end dear.

**Rukmani**- Thank you so much and sorry for not continuing this anymore. How are you now di?

**Priya**- Thank you dear. Thank you for being there till this end. And sorry for not continuing it anymore.

**Shreshtha**- I am so very sorry dear but I really can't continue it anymore…I am so much sorry. Thank you so much for being there till this end dear.

Chalo, everyone take care be healthy and happy always.

Kkkloveu


End file.
